Anmesia
by Gaby007
Summary: Inuyasha no entendía muy bien como la conocío ni como empezó esto, pero de algo estaba seguro. Este había sido el mejor error de su vida. Y todo gracias a su Anmesia. WARNING: LEMON Gracías a los review s habra próxima continuación.


Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para mi creatividad y mis epocas de celo (?)

Fanfic con contenido lemon, si lo lees y eres menor de edad leelo bajo tu propio riesgo (aunque casi nadie _por no decir nadie_ hace caso a esto asi que ¡a leer! xD)

Hecho sin fines de lucro.

Si alguíen lo quiere copiar porfavor onegai pedirme permiso gente!

YO soy la escritora de esta obra de arte (xD)

**DEJEN REVIEWS PARA PRÓXIMO LEMON**

**Amnesia**

-¡Hiraikotsu!- el grito de Sango resono atraves del desierto y fuera del acantilado de piedra donde ellos se encontraban luchando contra un oni.

Kagome en esta ocasión se encontraba con su traje de sacerdotisa.

-¡Kagome. ¿Tiene algun fragmento?- gritó Miroku, en estos momentos hubiera no deseado enviar a Inuyasha a por comida y no volver hasta encontrar algo.

-¡No! y no siento ningun otro- dijo - Además Naraku tiene todos menos uno, es ílogico que lo tenga este oni!- grito de nuevo

El oni se acercaba después de Kagome, pisoteando cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino, incluyendo la maleza y los árboles. Preparó sus garras listas para atacar hasta que escucho:

-¡Kagome!-

Inuyasha salto desde los árboles, lanzando al suelo un jabalí, para posarse delante de Kagome y cargarla estilo nupcial, con una media vuelta volvio a saltar hasta posarse delante de sus amigos.

-Mantengala a salvo- pidio/rogo Inuyasha dejando a Kagome en el suelo y saltando hasta el oni hasta posarse delante de el. - ¡Maldito onii. Tu pelea es conmigo! Sankon Tessou! - gritó furioso, tan furioso que clavo la espada en la tierra con la vaina al lado y empezó a atacar solo con sus garras.

Kagome corrío para alcanzar sus flechas y arco.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó al ver que el oni lo agarraba del brazo y lo lanzaba contra la cara del acantilado. El hanyou golpeo con un ruido sordo y cayo al suelo, donde yacía inmovil.

-¡Inuyasha!- exclamó de nuevo Kagome -¡Ya he tenido suficiente de ti!- gritó furiosa mirando al oni, peparó una flecha con suficiente poder para matar a 30 youkais de su tamaño, el oni no pudo siquiera gritar, pues al tacto con la flecha se hiso polvo.

-InuYasha!- Kagome gritó mientras corría hacia el lado de hanyou. Todavía no se había movido. Se había golpeado la pared de roca con una fuerza considerable, y luego caído bastante lejos. -Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí. ¿No pasamos una cabaña no muy lejos? Vamos a llevarlo allí. Vamos a tener que usar Kirara-.

Kirara se transformo y espero paciente a que subieran al hanyou inconsiente a su espalda. Cuando fueron a levantarlo, Kagome vio sangre.

-Oh, Kami, se golpeó la cabeza- dijo en voz baja. Ella lo miró cuando oyó la risa kitsune. Él había vuelto a aparecer desde donde se había escondido.

-No es gracioso Shippo, lesiones en la cabeza pueden ser graves- dijo la miko, mirandolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Bah! no puede ser tan grave, es un cabezotas- dijo saltando a su hombro - Y no es como si realmente la usara, de todos modos-

Kagome cargo a Shippo, retirandolo de su hombro y se lo lanzo al monje -Cuidelo usted, yo no estoy para esto- dijo algo enojada. Dios Inuyasha estaba grave y el Kitsune solo se reia de el.

_Shippo debe de madurar mas..._

Con cuidado se dirigieron a una cabaña que habían pasado en el camino. Kagome caminaba detrás de InuYasha, que yacía cubierto sobre Kirara, para asegurarse de que este no se caiga. Los demás no parece tan interesados por el hecho de que fue golpeado con tanta fuerza en la cabeza, y todavía estaba inconsciente, pero ella no podía dejar de estar preocupado No entendía muy bien sobre las conmociones cerebrales y similares, como ella lo hizo. Para ellos, era sólo otra lesión que rápidamente se recuperará. La miko se encontró frotando la espalda del hanyou en preocuparse mientras se abrían camino hacia la cabaña abandonada.

-Gracias Kirara- agradecia a Kirara en voz baja, no sabia que la hermosa gata podia tener un ritmo tan suave en el suelo -Mantenlo aqui un momento ¿Vale?- dijo corriendo hacia la cabaña mientras los otros la observaban -Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda aquí- dijo algo fastidiada.

Sango dejo el Hiraikotsu en el suelo y hablo - Lo siento Kagome, siento que esto es mi culpa, Houshi-sama y yo no debimos pedirle comida y decirle que lo mandariamos al infierno si no traía algo. El no hubiera estado tan lejos...-

Kagome suspiró. -No se puede evitar. Sólo ayúdame a limpiar un lugar para él. No podemos ponerlo en su espalda debido a la lesión en la cabeza, por lo que tendremos que tenerlo de su lado o boca abajo .-

Kagome humedecio un paño, mismo con el que empezó a limpiar la sangre de la cabeza. Mientras los otros limpiaban un poco la cabaña, Shippo fue a por leña y cuando llego, en el pozo del centro, encendieron una fogata. Kagome les dijo que no habia nada que hacer excepto sentarse y esperar. Así que se trasladaron afuera, dejando sola a Kagome con un Hanyou inconsiente.

Lo unico que tranquilizaba a Kagome era la respiracion lenta y acompasada de estaba tendido en su saco de dormir, y ella estaba sentada a su lado, contra la pared. Finalmente, agotada, sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó dormida, con la cabeza caída hacia sus rodillas.

Pocas horas mas tarde desperto debido a unos gruñidos. Su cabeza se sacudió hacia arriba para ver InuYasha presionado en la esquina, y Sango de pie en el umbral.

-¡Inuyasha estas despierto! Estabamos tan preocupados-

Inuyasha la saludo con un gruñido, cambio la vista de la exterminadora y la fijo en ella.

En ese momento Miroku apareció en la puerta detrás de Sango. Estaba a punto de estirar la mano y frotar su trasero, cuando oyó el gruñido lanzado en su dirección.

-Un asesino, un monje y un... un...- miro a Kagome confundido - ¿Quién putas eres tu? No se que coños eres, dejenme tranqulo, no me hagais matarlos- Finalizó Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha... somos tus amigos- dijo Kagome en un susurro.

El Hanyou río ironicamente -Amigos ¡Jah! Soy un maldito Híbrido, no tengo ningún amigo.

-Inuyasha... ¿No me recuerdas... No los recuerdas? Estabas luchando contra un Oni, cuando lo golpeo en la cabeza- explicó Kagome.

-Si, te lanzó hasta dejarte inconsiente en un acantilado, no muy lejos de aquí.- agregó Miroku.

InuYasha se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza e hizo una mueca_. Me dolió como el infierno, está bien, pero nada de esto tiene sentido. No recuerdo nada de esta gente, y ciertamente nunca había tenido los seres humanos como amigos._ Pensó Inuyasha

Sango empezó a acercarse a Inuyasha, este al verla le lanzó un gruñido y se lanzó el mismo a la esquina de la cabaña.

-Por favor, Inuyasha, no vamos a hacerte daño- Dijó la miko tratando de contener las lagrimas. -Sango, Miroku, tal vez es mejor que vayas afuera. En mi mochila hay un poco de Ramen. Tal vez ayudará a desencadenar un recuerdo. Si nada más, tiene que tener hambre. - Nunca quitó los ojos del hanyou mientras hablaba.

Se relajo un poco cuando el monje y el asesino salieron, pero volvio a gruñir al ver a un Kitsune acercarse a él.

-Eh Inuyasha, sal ya del acto, quiero volver a la aldea ya.- Le reprendío Shippo a Inuyasha. Ganándose otro gruñido en respuesta.

-Ahora no Shippo, Inuyasha no esta actuando- dijó Kagome acercando una copa de Ramen al fuego.

Inuyasha volvío a gruñir -Los seres humanos y Youkais juntos, sabía que esto era una trampa, tratando de matar al Híbrido ¿verdad?-

-¡Fuera de aquí, ahora, Shippo!- Kagome mandado, esta vez las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. -Oh, dioses, InuYasha. ¿Qué hago?-

-¡¿Por qué demonios estas llorando?!- preguntó Inuyasha -Yo soy el que está tratando de matar- dijo el hanyou acidamente.

-Oh dioses, Inuyasha. Somos tus amigos, me gustaría que hubiera una forma de demostrartelo.- dijo en voz baja Kagome.

-Kagome, tengo el Ramen-, dijo Sango desde la puerta, produciendo una taza y un par de palillos. Kagome lentamente se levantó y fue a buscarlo, y asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento.

Inuyasha al ver que la miko se acercaba volvío a gruñir,pero paró de gruñir al verla incarse a unos pocos metros de él y ofrecerle la copa de ramen.

-Toma, es tu favorito. Seguro tienes hambre.-

-¿Esperas que coma lo de un humano.? ¿No crees que yo como carne cruda con mis propias manos y dientes, como un animal salvaje de mierda?-

Kagome podía ver que su nariz estaba trabajando horas extras, tratando de oler algo "sospechoso", y sabía que tenía que estar muriendo de hambre. Se estiró un poco más allá, y encontró los palos y la copa de ramen. Rompío los palillos separandolos y los dejo sobre la copa. Misma que dejo a unos centímetros de el.

Esperó pacientemente, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo para que InuYasha bufando cogiera los fideos. Afortunadamente, se había enfriado un poco antes de que los "devorara" (literalmente) para comerlos con rapidez.

El hanyou dejó la taza y los palillos a un lado, y eructó ruidosamente. La muchacha no había mentido, la comida era buena. Se inclinó hacia delante, olfateando algo que llamo su atención. Estaba preocupada obviamente por él, y podía oler su olor en él, como si se hubiera hecho cargo de él. Ahora que él estaba prestando más atención, se dio cuenta de que ella también olía mucho a él.

_¿Por qué esa hembra huele tanto a mi?_

Moviéndose con rapidez sabía que él era capaz de hacer, pero no esperaba, el hanyou la agarró y se establecieron en el saco de dormir de Kagome, que olía a ellos dos. Kagome se sentó allí, un poco en estado de shock, ya que Inuyasha comenzó a olfatear su cuerpo. Ella casi lo sentaba, pero decidió que no podría ser una buena idea, dadas las circunstancias. Sin embargo, lo hizo sonrojar por todas partes al sentir a Inuyasha olfatearla, especialmente en las piernas, donde por lo general él la cargaba.

-Eres mía- afirmó Inuyasha -Llevas mi olor sobre tu piel- dijo llebando su nariz de su cuello a el valle entre sus senos, aún con la polera del instituto. Kagome mientras tanto pensaba en como alejar al hanyou de ella, hasta que Miroku asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

InuYasha se percató inmediatamente de la intrusión, Inuaysha agarró y tiró de ella en su regazo, posesivamente, ahuecando su pecho mientras la sostenía con él. -Mía- gruñó al monje.

Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron como platos- Por... por... ¡Por supuesto Inuyasha.! Los dejare solos. dicho esto coloco la cortina de bambú y les avíso a Sango y Shippo que no debían de molestarlos, Aunque con Shippo, bueno con Shippo...

-¿Y porqué no los molestamos?- dijo con curiosidad.

-Por que haran - se aclaró la garganta -ciertas cosas de adultos.-

-¿Y no puedos ver? Talvez aprenda algo- dijo emocionado mientras Sango y Miroku se miraban nerviosos.

-Shippos ,no estamos lejos de la aldea de Misako ¿Te apetece ir?-dijo Sango a la ayuda de Miroku.

-Si!- exclamó feliz Shippo.

**Dentro de la cabaña**

-¿Que-qué haces?- dijo Kagome en medio de un gemido. Nunca pensó que Inuyasha estuviese mordiendo debilmente su cuello.

-De-Debo marcarte- dijo aún mordiendo su cuello, cambiando de lado -Ese monje me parece sospechoso.- Entoncés recordó - ¿Porqué no te he marcado completamente?-Kagome se quedo sin respiración. -Di-Digo T-Tienes la marca de cortejo y mi olor en tu cuerpo- éxplico un poco sonrojado y nervioso.

_¡No! E-ese Tema ¡No!_

Mierda... _Mierda... __**Mierda...**__** ¡Mierda!**_

-A-si lo acordamos- dijo simplemente Kagome sonrojada y nerviosa del recuerdo.

Inuyasha la miro sin entender.

-Perra, olvidas que he perdido mis recuerdos, ¿Me lo podrías recordar?- dijo ya un poco mas amable

-Bu-Bueno todo pasó así...

**FLASH BACK**

Kagome suspiró aliviada al oír sonar el timbre de descanso del instituto, se sentía extraña por la mirada cambiada de Hoyo hacía ella. Salío de sus pensamientos al ver a Hoyo cerrar la puerta corrediza del aula y caminar lentamente hasta llegar delante de su asiento.

-Kagome...- Ella se sorpendió, Hoyo nunca decía su nombre solo un "Higurashi" -Has sido muy mala conmigo, siempre me rechazas - dijo con una mirada que dio miedo a Kagome -Hoy se terminan esos días - dijo confiado con una mirada lujuriosa, Kagome temío aún mas. -Seguro eres como otras... ¿no es así... _perra?-_pregunto muerto de celos al enterarse por medio de sus amigas que Kagome tenía un novio.

Inuyasha saltó del pozo y buscó el olor de Kagome. Felíz de encontrarlo caminó (necesitaba tiempo para pensar sobre lo que le quería decir) hasta donde provenía el dulce olor a flores silvestres. Gente se le quedaba mirando raro, claro no era ni normal ver a un chico con cabello plateado ni un ahori, menos con orejas de perro y... bueno los ojos talvez un poco.

-Ho-Hoyo a-a-lejate de mi- dijo asustada Kagome al ver como se acercaba a ella y con el paño del uniforme le amarraba las manos. -¿Q-Que haces?- preguntó aún mas asustada.

-Te trataré como te lo mereces- dijo quitandose el pantalón.

-¡I-Inuyasha!- gritó a todo pulmón a su salvador y gran amor.

-¡I-Inuyasha!- su corazón se detuvo al escuchar esa voz... ¡Kagome!, sin duda y por su tono era posible que estuviese en problemas, sin darse cuenta se encontraba ya corriendo en los tejados de los edificios mas altos, para después caer en la entrada del... del... esa cosa que olía a mierda (xD), buscó el olor de Kagome y saltó hasta una ventana, dentro se podía observar la espalda de un chico, tomando no sabía que cosa, pero apestaba a deseo y Kagome a miedo e incertidumbre.

Con un puñetazo rompío la ventana y entro dentro (no afuera xd) del salón.

Kagome abrío los ojos al sentir el Youki de Inuyasha y el sonido de vidrios caerse. Miró emocionada a Inuyasha sosteniendo a Hoyo del saco del instituto y mandarlo contra la pared.

-Insecto...- dijo Inuayasha con voz amenazadora. -No te le vuelvas a acercar a Kagome- dijó dejando que sus ojos se bordearan de rojo solo para asustarlo, con una sonrisa altanera al oler su miedo, lo soltó y obvservó como abría una cosa rectangular y salía de alli. Fijo su vista en Kagome, sintió su corazón doler al verla con las manos atras, lágrimas en sus mejillas y un poco de olor de miedo pero gran parte de alivio.

_Está aliviada de que haya venido..._

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó feliz, sin pensar que sus manos estaban atadas, se lanzó al pecho de Inuaysha buscando refugio en ese pecho protector. Inuyasha la rodéo con sus manos, después se preguntó _¿Porqué no me abraza?_ y al abrazarla más profundamente se dió cuenta de que una tela mantenia unidas las manos de Kagome. Rapidamente la voltéo y exámino el nudo, facil, _Por díos ese humano es taan debil_ pensó y de un rápido movimiento lo desato con una sola mano.

-Gracias- agradecío Kagome al sentir sus manos libres, sin perder tiempo lo rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, débiles como gelatina.

_Así esta mejor..._

-Inuyasha... ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?.- preguntó escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho. Inuyasha no contesto, si no que simpremente dío media vuelta y saltó para luego correr rumbo a el templo de Kagome.

Para Kagome, sentir el viento sobre su rostro no tenía comparación, y más el sentir los fuertes brazos del hanyou aferrados a ella, tan fuerte pero a la vez tan delicado, como si temiera romperla. En unos minutos Kagome e Inuyasha yá se encontraban dentro del cuarto rosado de Kagome. Kagome vío como Iniuyasha olfateaba algo, luego escucho:

-No hay nadie- dijo tranquilamente el hanyou.

-Inuaysha, gra-gracias por salvarme, re-realmente no me esperaba eso de hoyo...-

-Ho-¿que?-

-Hoyo-

-¿Topo?-

-Olvidalo- dijo Kagome conteniendo la risa.

-Hey- dijo finjiendo estar enfadado. -No te burles, su nombre es raro. -Inuyasha puso su cara seria - Kagome ¿Qué paso?-

-Ni si quiera yo lo se, Inuyasha.- Inuyasha la abrazo contra su pecho al oler sus lagrimas. Con una mano le levanto con cuidado la cabeza. -¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha. -Lo que vine a hacer desde un principio- le contesto este simplemente. Y sin mas la beso lentamente, probando su sabor.

-Inuyasha...- suspiró Kagome al sentir que él se sepraba, no, no le dejaria. Volvío a juntar sus labios, pero esta vez mas fuerte. Los ojos de Inuyasha brillarón con el sabor de Kagome. Sin saber como, se encontraban compartiendo unos cuantos buenos besos con un Inuyasha sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada sobre el mueble de la cama y Kagome sentada entre sus pierdas.

Se separarón lentamente, unidos por un hilo de saliva aún, Inuyasha la miró y Kagome se asustó.

_¡Claro, imbecil.! Casi la violan y tu la miras con deseo._

_Tienes que ser mas responsable en esto._

Es como si dos seres estuvieses dentro de su cuerpo, contestando sus dudas.

-Lo-lo siento- se disculpo él.

-No es que yo no quiera... pero tengo miedo...-dijo dejando que unas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

-Kagome... lo que te vine a decir es que... te amo- Kagome lo miro con los ojos abiertos - Su-suena raro, pero es la verdad. Morí viendo la cara de Kykio, pero desperté viendote atí Kagome. Con el tiempo me fuiste haciendo una mejor persona y la primera vez que quíse besar a una mujer tú me empujaste- Inuyasha vío como el brillo de los ojos de Kagome se hacía mas notorio. - Y pensé que no tenías los mismos sentimientos. Por eso acepté irme al infierno con Kikyo. Sin tí no podía vivir... -No contínuo porqué Kagome lo beso.

Kagome había permanecido con los ojos como platos, pensaba que Inuyasha tenía que desahogarse con alguíen y lo escucho atentamente, pero cuando empezó a tomarle cuanta, se encontraba así mismas besándolo.

-Kagome...- suspiro al separarse. Trago saliva. -¿Quisieras ser mi hembra?- se puso nervioso al oler nerviosismo de ella. -E-En este momento n-oo, solo si aceptas, te pondre la marca de cortejo, ¿b-bien?-

-¿Lo prometes?- sonrío ella. - ¿O lo dejas?-

Inuyasha sonrío -Lo he tomado hace un rato-

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-Y eso fué todo- dijo con la mirada triste de recordar lo primero.

-No llegé tarde... ¿verdad?-

-Inuyasha- sonrío ella. -Llegaste justo a tiempo.- dijo sentandose a su lado y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de el. Inuyasha sintío su corazón latir con mas ansias,y como si huviera retado al propio, el de Kagome tambíen latia así.Se miraron fijamente y sin saber el como y el porque, se encontraban besándose apasionadamente, sus alientos se mezclaban en la boca del otro.

Al separarse ambos estaban sonrojados, no sabían como empezar ambos eran inexpertos es este tema.

-Inuaysha...- susurró antes de tomar una de sus grandes manos y posarla sobre su pecho derecho.

-Kagome, escucho tu corazón.- Inuyasha parecía tan maravillado con su descubrimiento. Las mujeres tienen un trasero en el pecho. Fué lo que pensó al ver "por primera ves" a Kagome ofreciendole ramen. Vaya concepto que tuvo. -¿Quieres que te toque aquí, en el lugar donde late tu corazón?- preguntó.

-Si...por favor- Le pidió, detuvo un poco su mano sobre la cama mientras se desabrochaba el traje de sacerdotisa y dejaba al descubierto sus pechos... no llevaba sostén, sólo unas vendas, lo otro era incómodo a la hora de luchar.

Inuyasha sentía que estaba volviendo a perder la cabeza, como si volara, también sintió que la fiebre se le propagaba a través de las piernas, entonces Kagome le mostró su pecho vendado y movido por la curiosidad y esa extraña fiebre, rompió las vendas sin esfuerzo, los pechos de Kagome se veían libres de sus ataduras y recuperaron el tamaño natural. Ella le había dicho que quería que le tocara allí, así lo haría. Llevó su mano hasta el lugar y comenzó a dar un pequeño masaje con cuidado, debía medir su fuerza, pero aunque lo intentaba con toda su alma Kagoe comenzó a gritar, él se asustó.

-N-no pares...se siente muy bien, por eso estoy gritado-admitió con vergüenza, colores, pasiones, todo se le subía a la cara, el nombre de su amado salía por su boca, tratando de calmar la presión que comenzó a sentir en el bajo vientre. Sorprendido de que alguien gritara de esa manera por gusto Inuyasha continuó mientras observaba la cara de esa mujer que se mostraba tan feliz sólo por el hecho de que alguien como él, ignorante y con pérdida de memoria se quisiera convertitr en su hembra, Kagome tenía los ojos entre-cerrados y se arqueaba cada vez que sus pieles hacían contacto... a Miroku le gustaban los pechos de las "tías buenas", Inuyasha se descubrió observándolos, y se sobresaltó al notar que le gustaban, no eran como un trasero, vulgar concepción que tuvo cuando la observo, más bien parecía... un muffin, coronado por ese trozo de piel redondo en la punta, como una cereza, sí, su afán lo llevaba a ver todo como comida, acercó sus labios a esos pechos con curiosidad, ¿Sabrían de la misma manera? Kagome susurró su nombre, la observó, no parecía estar en sí misma, tomó la cabeza de Inuyasha entre sus manos, dirigiendo sus labios a sus pechos, comprendiendo un poco que quería que repitiera la acción lo hizo, paseando sus lengua por la piel que rodeaba su pecho y la protuberancia que estaba ubicada en la sima, dándole un suave mordisco. Su piel era lustrosa y olía a flores silvestres, abrió un poco más el traje para observar que más había bajo esas ropas, para probar más partes de ella, para saber si el resto de su cuerpo era tan dulce como lo que acababa de probar.

Kagome estaba desfalleciendo, casi cae en los acusadores pensamientos de que Inuyasha, en verdad, no era nada inocente. Sin embargo la avidez con la que lamía su piel, la mirada inquisidora... sus manos que exploraban más allá de lo que el traje permitía todo con esa actitud relajada, con el cuidado de un niño que tiene entre sus brazos el jarrón más caro de la madre, le aseguraban la posición del muchacho más puro que jamás conoció.

Comenzó a temblar.

El clímax la perseguía entre la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados, entre el roce que las manos y boca de Inuyasha le proporcionaban a su piel. Pararon las sensaciones. Abrió los ojos asustada, pensando que tal vez él se había aburrido, no lo culparía porque ella no había hecho otra cosa que ahogar como podía su voz, pero lo que vio fue a Inuyasha quitándose las pesadas ropas que al caer emitieron un sonido sordo, cuyas vibraciones llegaron hasta su espalda, apoyada ahora en el frío piso . ¿Cuándo?. Inuyasha quedó en su Hakama y Kagome pudo deleitarse con ese torso de adonis, con sus músculos estilizados, se miró, ella no tenía tan mala figura, ojalá Inuyasha se sintiera afortunado, conforme... se dio cuenta que el traje estaba hasta sus rodillas, lo bajó totalmente y también se sacó las sandalias de sacerdotisa, quedando sólo en bragas, Inuyasha la miraba embelesado, ella se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella, palpó el saco de dormir, indicándole que quería que la acompañara, él obedeció.

-Me saqué la ropa porque tengo mucho calor-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Yo también tengo calor Inuyasha...- no desvió la mirada, presionó sus instintos jugando con sus brazos, haciendo que sus pechos se movieran al mismo compás, pero él no parecía prestarle atención, suspiró.

-Kagome...¿puedo seguir?-dijo con voz ahogada Inuyasha, Kagome asintió enérgicamente, él volvió a empujarla suavemente, pero ella decidió que debían pasar al siguiente nivel.

-Acuéstate tú- le indicó, el volvió a obedecer, ella por su lado no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, sólo dejó que la curiosidad que le picaba en las manos la guiaran. Desde la cara hasta el pecho, tocó cada parte de ese cuerpo tan deseado por ella, lo idolatró paseándose por sus abdominales de acero, desabrochó el cinturón que amarraba el Hakama, lo bajó, no llevaba ropa interior y pudo notar una pequeña erección. Se acercó un poco, media hipnotizada con ese músculo al cual sus sueños no le hacían justicia, dejó que su aliento se deslizara por esa parte recién descubierta, Inuyasha gimió, ella se sintió incitada a devorarlo completamente.

Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver que Kagome le retiraba el Hakama, pero después de pensarlo le encontró sentido, porque a él le gustaron los pechos de Kagome, y bueno a todos los hombres, al parecer, le gustaban los pechos, seguramente se debía a que ellos no tenían, entonces a las chicas les gustaba lo que los hombres tenían y ellas no...¡penes! Además él había probado sus pechos movido por ese gusto y curiosidad, seguro que a ella le pasó lo mismo. Todo bien, Inuyasha se sintió muy inteligente, pronto le contaría su descubrimiento a Myoga. Pero, lo que le sorprendió realmente fue el placer que le inundó cuando Kagome comenzó a utilizar sus boca y lengua para acariciarlo, alternaba su aliento con el calor de sus manos y sentía que si no gritaba un poco su garganta estallaría, se dio el gusto pues, de suspirar sonoramente y susurrar que le gustaba esa sensación, pronto comenzó a notar que su pene se hinchaba más, se erguía, una presión y una pequeña punzada, los muslos de le tensaron, casi en medio de la inconsciencia tomó la cabeza de Kagome y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus caricias, sus caderas le acompañaron hasta que explotó, literalmente, un líquido extraño y desconocido salió de su miembro. Sintió vergüenza y con su mano quitó los resquicios del extraño componente de sus labios, había tragado gran cantidad, aún así ella lo miró con emoción y no supo que hacer, ella esperaba algo, lo presentía ¿pero qué? ¿debía hacer lo mismo que ella? ¿quería que juntaran sus labios otra vez? Ambas expectativas que creyó leer en esa mirada de estrellas nacientes le parecieron agradables y decidió llevar las dos a cabo, esto es, la besó y bajó esa última y minúscula pieza de ropa, palpó que había allá abajo y se sorprendió al notar que había una especie de cueva, resguardada por un par de pliegues, ¿pero como iba a meter allí eso? No se veía muy grande, a lo mejor a ella le dolía, un líquido parecía lubricar esas paredes invisibles, se apartó de su boca y se agachó hasta llegar a su entrada, la miró con devoción, era muy rosada y desprendía un olor agridulce.

-Inu-Inuyasha, ¿qué haces?- escuchó que ella preguntaba entre inhalaciones y exhalaciones, desde ese ángulo su pecho se veía subir y bajar, su rostro sonrojado...

-Eres...hermosa-dijo impresionado Inuyasha, "hermosa" era una palabra que ocupaba poco, jamás pensó en adjudicársela a alguna persona, pero con Kagome parecía adecuada, ella era, hermosa.

-Inuyasha, te amo.- susurró ella, pero Inuyasha no le escuchó, metió su lengua en ese espacio, era más profundo de lo que parecía...

Kagome no pudo sentir más vergüenza, al notar las intenciones de Inuyasha, el cual parecía estar imitando sus acciones, se desesperó y lo empujó suavemente con las piernas.

-E-eso es vergonzoso-le dijo, Inuyasha tomó uno de sus pies y lo acarició.

-Sabes a lluvia Kagome...-

Inuyasha volvió a tenderse sobre ella sosteniendo su peso sobre sus ambos brazos que se apoyaron a cada lado de su cara, en eso su entrepierna rozó la de Kagome, ambos se arquearon de placer,volvió a repetir la acción para ver el resultado y al notar los jadeos de gozo de Kagome, sintió que su mente tenía razón, eso era lo que debía hacer, tomó su pene entre su mano derecha y lo guió entre los pliegues femeninos de ella.

Ella dió un respingo con la mayor discreción que puede tenerse cuando quieres ocultar un leve sufrimiento de una persona que está demasiado cerca, por no decir vulgarmente, arriba tuyo, porque al final él era muy inocente como para comprender el dolor, el placer que le causaba ese tipo de contactos.

Él comprendió que ella sentía un poco de dolor, pero no podía sacarlo, algo, un vórtice de pasión le condujo hasta el final, se sorprendió por la manera en que calzaban. Perfectamente.

-Ah!-

Él, aunque un poco tarde decidió sacarlo completamente

-Tranquilo, el dolor ya pasó- Lo atrajo- Otra vez- susurró en su oído.

Él volvió a sumergirse en ella y por primera vez se sintió solo, como si toda su vida hubiera estado plagada por la soledad, como si hoy, sólo hoy, estuviera completo. Todo el resto había sido un espejismo. ¿Pero cómo hacerle sentir eso a ella.?

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Qué es amar?. Miroku.-

-Es el máximo reconocimiento de un hombre a una mujer Inuyasha- dijo sabiamente el monje.

-¿Más que decirle que es un buen rival?-

-Mucho más que eso- Miroku rió y le revolvió el cabello. Inuyasha le miro molesto.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-Kagome creo que te amo.-

Kagome se sintió caer por un precipicio frente a esas palabras. Escucharlas otra vez pero con un Inuyasha que nó recordaba nada. En una taque de emoción se sentó sobre Inuyasha y empezó a moverse lentamente. Inuyasha gimío y enredó una mano en su cabellera azabache y otra en su cintura. Inuyasha se sentía perdido en esas emociones que se tendío sobre Kagome, cambiando de posicíon, dejándola en cuantro patas y entrando una y otra ves de ella, sacando su miembro casí completamente para luego entrar con profundos gruñidos y jadeos.

-¡Mia!- gruño Inuyasha.

-¡Si!- confirmó Kagome.

-¡Mia!-

-Tuya!-

El placer se iba haciendo más y más fuerte y ellos gritaban más; su nombre, incoherencia que no comprendían, hasta que el más sublime de los placeres se esparció por todo sus cuerpos como un rayo. Kagome se arquéo hacía él y se compulsiono, presa de un increíble frenesí. Escuchando lejanamente el gruñido que Inuyasha dejo escapar y clavaba sus colmillos en una marca pasada.

-Cariño yo también te amo... desde siempre-Dijo Kagome recordando en medio del placer lo que anterior mente dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Quién es "Cariño"?- preguntó con inocencia Inuyasha, y sintió que era un poco absurdo que aún la tuviera, despues de hacerle sentir de esa manera.

-Eres tu Inuyasha, a las personas que se les ama se les pone apodos bonitos-le explicó mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho, sin separarse, él comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Entiendo, esto de estar casado es muy interesante, y, ¿haremos esto todas las noches?-Preguntó, tenía los ojos brillantes.

-Cuando quieras.- sonrío.

Inuyasha no entendía muy bien como la conocío ni como empezó esto, pero de algo estaba seguro. Este había sido el mejor error de su vida. Y todo gracias a su

_Anmesia._

**NOTAS**

Al fín termine, este One-Shot me causo problemas.

No decidía si Inuyasha lo haría inocente (debido a no recordar nada) o apasionado. Al final decidí inocente.

Tarde mucho (según yo) porque estaba acabando (otra ves) Dragon Ball gt, y al ver a Goku transformarse en Super sayayin en fase 4. ¡Rayos! se me ocurrió un lemon con Milk (Chi-chi en japones.) y Goku con sus fases de Sayayin. Avisadme después si quieren los cuatro One-Shots (ya que son cuatro transformaciones.)

Gracías por leer.

Si nunca han visto el Dr. Goku... ¡Veanlo! no se arrepentiran ,dice algunas palabras fuera d elo decente pero es muuuuy divertido y solo tiene 10 capitulos y unos cuantos especiales.

GAMBATEE!

**Gaby007**


End file.
